


Freeze

by Angel_doggy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, grandpa/grandson incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_doggy/pseuds/Angel_doggy
Summary: Rick won't ruin his grandsons life, but he does love Morty, more than he should.. So what will happen when Rick gets creative?





	

Everyone was gone. Summer and Morty at school, Jerry out for an interview and Beth at the clinic. It was a beautiful day outside, the day just starting, pinks, purples and yellows spread across the sky as Rick turned on his beat up stereo. Some of his old Flesh Curtain songs played in the background while Rick tinkered with the small yet complex machine. Rick was alone, just the way he liked it, well.. Sometimes. Sometimes he liked Morty questioning every move he made, but right now, he was enjoying his free time. Rick hummed along to the lyrics as he touched up his invention, a time freezer. With the press of the blue button on the small remote time froze, people froze, everything froze. Only the person who pressed the button didn't. The machine works exactly the way Rick wanted, it pauses time and people, but bodily functions still work, people still blink, breath and what Rick wanted, can still engage in sexual activities, and without remembering the events. Of course they can't move, but the penis can get erect and the vagina produces discharge, and both can orgasm. Rick grinned slyly as he thought of what he was going to do, getting lost in his dirty, sexual, pedophile thoughts of his grandson. He couldn't help it, Morty was perfect, his soft curly short hair, his big, round hazel eyes, beautiful almost olive skin tone. Rick loved Morty, more than he was supposed to, but Morty couldn't know, wouldn't know. And with the help of Ricks invention, Rick could still have his fun, get Morty hard in the middle of class only to un freeze time and watch him run to the bathroom to jerk off embarrassedly. He could freeze time at night and suck Morty off, taste his grandsons cum, even fuck Morty, watch Morty get off to his granddad's big cock in his ass. Rick groaned just thinking about it, getting turned on. He set down the screwdriver and the almost complete device and turned, leaning against his desk as he unzipped his pants zipper. Rick pulled his erection out and started to slowly stroke, groaning at his tight grip as his thoughts continued on Morty, his cute laugh, small mouth that Rick could stretch out with his cock, his tight yet malleable asshole he could make bleed. Rick's hand went faster as he closed his eyes. Morty's big ass jiggling as Rick pounded into him, asshole tightening as he came. "Ah~ shit~" he groaned, hand going even faster as he came, his cum shooting up and landing on his shirt. Rick dropped his hand, letting it hang as he enjoyed the lingering orgasm. He put himself away and cleaned up, changing his shirt before getting back to work. Rick sighed and took a swig of his flask from planet Gizmorp as he finished turning the last screw, "there. Done, aaa-urp-all done," he tucked away his flask, setting the time freezer in a drawer and shutting off his music just as the front door shut. Rick grinned as he counted the minute, as he reached 59 seconds a familiar sound of Morty opening the garage door reached Rick's ears. 60. Time for another adventure. 

"Heeeeey Morty, h- how was school?" Rick asked, taking back the time freezer from the drawer and putting it in his lab coat on a second thought before turning to face his grandson. Morty smiled, "Y'know Rick, I actually had fun. I'm getting better in school now that you stopped taking me out during it," and it was true, Rick had stopped, and as useless school actually was, Morty was learning a bit more every day. Though still not smart in the slightest, Rick was proud of him, and wouldn't ever admit it. Rick stood, pulling out his portal gun, "ya ya, a-a-are you ready to -urp- go then?" He shot the portal and pulled Morty through without an answer. Morty looked around in amazement, like every time they went to a new place, "whoa~! I-It's so cool! And purple!" He smiled. The scene around them was nothing unusual to rick, the light purple dirt, dull green rocks, a seafoam green and dark purple swirled around in the cloudy sky and a salmon coloured stream flowing silently to their left. Rick had his eyes on something else, Morty's face was so cute like this. His hand slid into his coat, gripping the time freezer, 'no.' He told himself 'not yet,' Rick pulled out his flask instead. "Yea-urp- ah Morty, this stream leads to a -urp- a mountain Morty, a-a-and that mountain has a special rock Morty, let's go, we can follow the s stre-urp- eam," Rick took a swig of the strong alcohol, "I-I need that rock Morty." Morty nodded and followed his grandpa, "this place is cool, the first one we've been to that's purple!" Rick listened to Morty rant, drinking more and more of his flask's contents with a frown, when on the inside he was smiling. "And in science today we learned how-" Morty went silent, "R-Rick.. W-who's that?" Panic rose in his face as a large brown beetle looking creature emerged from the grey with a light purple fog surrounding them. Rick sighed and tucked his flask away, the bug looked like a soldier, shit. "H hey now, put the gun down, I- I'm from dimension C-137 a -urp- and..." He trailed off as more beetles stepped out, surrounding the two in a circle, alien guns pointed at them. Rick chuckled and quickly reached into his lab coat, pressing the button. The sound of a gun going off was cut off half way as Rick smirked, "go-urp-od thing I made this, h-huh?" He turned to Morty, "we'll have an audience for our- our first go then~" he bent down. Rick eyed Morty before kissing him, feeling his grandson up, hands trailing down Mortys back, groaping his ass then going back up his sides, hands sliding under the shirt to play with his nipples. Rick made Morty go onto his knees before pulling out his cock again, grinning with exited lustfulness. He opened Morty's mouth and made him lick the underside before sticking the tip into Morty's warm mouth "ah~ fuck~" he slowly started to move. Dick sliding all the way in and staying there for a couple seconds before sliding out. After a few slow ones Rick started going faster, gripping Morty's short curly hair as he thrusted into the warmth. He let out a deep throaty groan as he came, Morty's reflexes making him swallow the liquid. Rick slid out, "now for the be-urp- est part~" he laid Morty down, pulling off the boys pants before spreading his legs. He chuckled and leaned down, licking Morty's asshole, savouring every moment of this. Licking the ring before shoving his tongue inside slightly, then taking it out and licking up to Morty's balls, sucking on those for a bit as he lubed up his fingers. Rick licked and sucked on Morty's shaft, sliding a finger in, then another, taking all of Morty's dick as he scissored him, stretching him out. Soon enough rick pulled away, once he felt Morty's muscles tensing, signalling that he was going to cum soon. Rick lubed his cock that was already hard again before sliding it inside slowly, "Mmn~ shit you're so fuckung tight~!" He gripped the boys hips and started thrusting fast and harsh. Rick groaned, leaning down to kiss Morty as his hips thrusted wildly. He bit Morty's lip and pulled out right as Morty came, cumming onto the ground. Rick panted softly, then gave his grandson another kiss before cleaning up and standing Morty up, back in the same position, "now to take care of- of you -urp- guys," he grabbed out a gun and shot them all before unfreezing time. Morty let out a small yelp of surprise as he saw all of the creatures collapse, green blood bleeding everywhere as Rick blew off his gun for effect. "Woah Rick! Y-you really took care of them! I-I thought we were dead!" Morty looked to Rick with an amazed look, "ya mo-urp-orty, I guess I'm just- I'm just that awesome," he grinned, "now let's -urp- go- go get that rock."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
